Evil Foo Tickle Tortures Hans Heimler/Sent to Russia
This is a grounded video by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot Evil Foo decides to kidnap Hans Heimler and tickle torture him. Hans got tickle tortured in his belly by Evil Foo for not letting her get some Transformers DVDs. However, Karl Hamburger, Hans' best friend, saves him and tells Foo to ground Evil Foo and Foo groundd her and takse her to the airport to send her to Russia. Meanwhile, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler, Hans' parents, read Hans a bedtime story to help him go to sleep. Cast *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger, *Ivy as Foo. *Kayla as Evil Foo. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *Simon as the Aiport Manager. *Brian as the Pilot. *Jacek as the PA. *Joey as the Television Announcer. Transcript see Evil Foo sitting in the couch Evil Foo: I am bored. What should i do? Foo gets an idea Evil Foo: I got an idea. I am gonna kidnap Hans and tickle his belly. Video Outlaw fanfare plays as Noodle runs away from the living room to the living room of the Heimler household Hans: I wonder if Batman Classic was on TV Land. Television Announcer: And now, Batman Classic. On TV Land. Foo walks up to Hans Hans: Evil Foo, what are you up to? Evil Foo: I am gonna kidnap you. Foo kidnaps Hans Hans: (in Larry's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! to The Save Um Central; Hans was tied up into the chair Evil Foo: You are trapped. Can you buy me some Transformers DVDs? Hans: No, Evil Foo. That was not going to happen. Evil Foo: You asked for it. Foo gets out a feather and tickles Hans' belly Hans: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! EVIL FOO, STOP IT!! I AM TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! was tired Evil Foo: You are such a ticklish Gestapo officer. Foo tickles Hans' belly once again; Hans cannot take it. Evil Foo will be in dead meat Hans: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! HELP ME, KARL!!! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! walks up to Hans Karl: Do not worry, Hans. I am here to save you. And as for you, Evil Foo, you are in dead meat! unties Hans from the chair Karl: Evil Foo, how dare you kidnap Hans. You know he was a nice Gestapo officer. That's it! Go home right now while i call your parents to ground you. back to the living room Foo: Evil Foo, how dare you kidnap Hans. You know he was a nice eighteen year old Gestapo officer. That's it! You are grounded until the 70th anniversary of Alice in Wonderland. Come with me, Evil Foo. I will take you to the airport. to the airport Airport Manager: How can i help you? Foo: I would like a ticket for Evil Foo to Russia. Airport Manager: Okay. She will go to the waiting corner. Foo walks up to the waiting corner to the waiting corner Pilot: Flight 15 to Russia. Foo walks up to the plane to the inside of the plane Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. Flight 15 to Russia. Enjoy your flight. hours later to the airport of Russia Evil Foo: Why did i get sent to Russia? PA: Dobro pozhalovat vi Rossiyu. Eta zona byla dlya passazhirov. Parkovka ne dopuskalas. to the city of Russia Evil Foo: (in Tatyana voice) Oh net. Ya govoryu po russki. Moye delo mozhet byt' khuzhe. to Hans' bedroom; Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler are comforting Hans Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Hans. Evil Foo got sent to Russia. She will not kidnap you. Hans: I know, Dad and Mom. Evil Foo was stupid for kidnapping me. Mr Heimler: It's okay, son. We are going to read you a bedtime story about Daniel Boone before we put you to bed. Heimler and Mr Heimler tuck Hans into bed Hans: Dad, can you read me a story about Daniel Boone? Mr Heimler: Sure, son. Heimler began reading Daniel Boone the story, Hans yawned Mr Heimler: Are you okay, son? Hans: Yes, Dad. I am tired. Mrs Heimler: I know, Hans. You are tired. Hans: I am ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Fletcher: Goodnight son. Heimler and Mr Heimler go to their room Category:Grounded Stories by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days